Kakashi Hatake
Also see the original: Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake is a Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A highly-respected Shinobi, he is the leader of Team Kakashi consisting of Matt Warren, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. Background Kakashi is a high-level Shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village who has garnered great respect from many. He was promoted to a Jonin at the age of twelve. At one point, he was a member of the ANBU Black Ops, having made his way to ANBU Team Ichi. He later left the ANBU and became leader of Team Kakashi, supervising Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha before the latter's defection. At an undisclosed point, Kakashi and his team encountered the Demon Brothers. The two teams fought, with Team Kakashi being victorious. Appearance Kakashi has long, silver, spiky hair and black eyes. On a normal basis, he wears a blue sweatshirt and sweat pants with a green vest over it. He has a mask over his mouth and nose, and his headband is on his forehead, pulled down over his left eye. When he traveled to the United States, he attempted to blend in more with American people and wore a blue t-shirt with dark-blue jeans. He retains his mask, but instead of his headband he has a sweatband concealing his left eye. Personality So far, Kakashi has been shown as calm and analytical, as well as willing to do what he is asked by his superiors. At the same time, he is not afraid to question the motives of those above him, such as he did when Tsunade and Jiraiya were discussing breaching a plan that had worked well up to that point. When in potentially dangerous situations, he maintains his calm demeanor while portraying confidence. However, this has its limits, as he was shocked when he realized he was confronting Saisho Teki. He appears to be well-researched, as he had ample knowledge about Saisho, who others thought to be a myth. Kakashi makes efforts to maintain a calm composure when under distress and when lethally injured. Kakashi has shown a certain amount of care towards Matt; when Tsunade states she has not spoken with him following Kakashi's night in the hospital, he questions her having simply left him alone in a Village he is unfamiliar with. While he does like Tsunade as a person, he comments that he disapproves of her politics, particularly when she admits she is holding the Chunin Exams to show off Matt's potential strength. He specifically sought out the other members of his team, Naruto and Sakura, to reach out to Matt and help him integrate himself among the people of the Hidden Leaf. When they express some exasperation with his introverted demeanor and reluctance towards the life of a Shinobi, Kakashi reminds them that he did not spend his whole life preparing for combat like they did. Kakashi was surprised when it was revealed that Sasuke Uchiha, a former member of his team who had defected, had been spotted. Kakashi remained silent during the journey to find Sasuke, avoiding conversation with any of his teammates. Kakashi maintained a level-headed analysis of the situation, making sure to stop so his team could rest and eat. He also was the one to hold Naruto back when the latter pushed for the team to keep moving forward. He reminded Naruto that Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf of his own free will, and that finding him would likely result in a fight. Kakashi is not afraid to go behind his superiors' backs to gain information, as he met with Shijiro without Tsunade's knowledge to ask about Saisho when he was supposed to be focusing on training Matt. Kakashi takes the safety of his team very seriously, and he does not tolerate anyone putting them at risk. When the Mizukage Mei Terumi knowingly withheld information that put Kakashi and the members of his team in serious danger, despite knowing that she was a foreign Village Leader, Kakashi promised to kill her if she ever did so again. Abilities Kakashi's abilities as a Shinobi are held in high regard, even by his superiors. Tsunade stated that he was the only one she trusted with a mission as important as saving Mathew Warren from Saisho Teki. Kakashi is quite skilled in medical work, as he was able to treat a grievous injury that perforated his body to the point where he was able to move normally, running away and moving through dense forest. This however is only temporary aid, as he still had to see a doctor afterwards. He has shown significant skill in both Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, able to battle multiple foes at the same time. Taijutsu Kakashi's Taijutsu is top-notch, able to fend off multiple enemies at once with his bare hands. He is also highly skilled at the Silent Killing Technique, able to deal lethal injury and ending a battle with a single strike. Ninjutsu While Kakashi's primary Chakra Nature has been shown to be Lightning, he is also quite skilled in Earth Style techniques. He can bring forth a wall of compacted earth to defend against attacks, as well as generate a powerful shockwave to injure and disorient his enemies. Story Season One Kakashi is in a meeting held by Tsunade and Jiraiya, with Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, and Kurenai Yuhi in attendance as well. As they are discussing the subject of the meeting, Kakashi clarifies if they are talking about 'the one who was sent away'. When Jiraiya and Tsunade confirm it is, Kakashi asks them why they would ruin a plan that has worked so well up to that point. After it is revealed that the terrorist Saisho Teki has resurfaced, Kakashi is the one to explain his background in multiple illegal activities. Kakashi shows a bit of surprise at finding out that Guy has encountered Saisho in the past. When Jiraiya asks for a team to be sent to the United States, Tsunade tells Kakashi that he is the only one who can do the mission right without exposing the Shinobi World. Kakashi immediately accepts, and she tells him to meet an ANBU team before leaving. Later on, as Saisho is attempting to grab Mathew Warren, Kakashi arrives to intervene. He is shocked when he realizes who has come for Matt. Seiko states that Kakashi looks familiar, but can't think from where and therefore decides Kakashi must not be very strong. Without so much as moving, Seiko deals Kakashi a severe injury. As Kakashi is reeling from the wound, ANBU Team Ichi arrives on the scene. The Team Captain tells Kakashi to take Matt and flee, and Kakashi begrudgingly accepts. As Kakashi escaped with Matt, they hear a powerful explosion from the battle between Seiko and the ANBU, and Kakashi quickly teleports Matt to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Matt begins asking questions, but Kakashi tells him he will explain once they are in the Village. When Matt asks what Kakashi is, he replies that he is a Shinobi. Kakashi takes Matt through the Village, and they come to a large mansion where Kakashi prepares to introduce Matt to the Hokage. As they arrive at Tsunade's office, Tsunade introduces herself to Matt and welcomes him to the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi is mostly quiet while she explains to him that he is a Shinobi. He and Tsunade explain to him that he cannot return to Roaring Falls, as he will be in danger from Saisho. Matt becomes angry at this, and when Kakashi tried to step in, Tsunade stopped him. After Tsunade and Shizune convince him to stay, Kakashi takes him to his residence in the Leaf. Kakashi leaves him there and goes to the emergency room to receive treatment for his injury from his fight with Saisho. While at the hospital the next day, he is with Tsunade, who inquires about his injuries. Kakashi states he does not know what Saisho did to injure him, and a medic confirms they cannot find a cause. Kakashi asks about Matt, and questions Tsunade when she states she has not checked on him. Tsunade tells him that all members of ANBU Team Ichi have been killed. They discuss the response of the United States to the attack, and Tsunade tells him that Saisho has gotten away with no leads to track him. Tsunade then says they need to focus on Matt, assigning Kakashi the task of training Matt as a Shinobi. She orders him to start as soon as he is discharged. Later on, Kakashi arrives at Matt's residence, taking him to the forest outside of the Leaf. There, they begin training, starting with Taijutsu. Matt progresses quickly in a short period of time, and as they break, Matt asks Kakashi if he normally trains people. Kakashi tells him briefly about his team and the missions they undertake on behalf of the Village. As they continue training, Kakashi tells Matt to approach with everything. The two exchange, and when Matt is able to keep pace with Kakashi, as well as evade a lethal strike, Kakashi includes his Taijutsu training. The two part ways for the day, and Kakashi goes to a bar in the Village. Here he meets with Shijiro, where the two discuss the search for Saisho. Kakashi is not surprised to hear that the search was unsuccessful. Shijiro brings up Kakashi's time in Team Ichi as well as his friendship with its fallen members. Shijiro promises they will find Saisho before leaving. The next day, Kakashi introduces Matt to Shinobi weaponry. The two work with kunai and shuriken, both of which Matt masters easily. Afterwards, they begin working on Ninjutsu. Kakashi demonstrates the Clone Jutsu to Matt, and when Matt quickly masters it, Kakashi compares his progress to some of the greatest Shinobi in history. They then move to the Substitution Jutsu, which Matt also quickly masters. They proceed to the Transformation Jutsu, which Matt struggles with. Kakashi tells him that he needs to keep his mind clear, and when Matt exhausts his Chakra, the two take a break. Kakashi discusses Shinobi Rankings with Matt, and after the latter's Chakra recovers, he finally masters the technique. Kakashi then uses Chakra Paper and determines that Matt's Primary Chakra Nature is Fire. Kakashi gives Matt a scroll containing many Fire Jutsu in it, and states that their training is complete. Kakashi tells Matt to go forth on his own, learning his own strengths and forming his own fighting style. Stating that he will be available when needed, Kakashi departs. After Matt's training time comes to an end, Kakashi goes to Matt's residence. He officially designates Matt a Genin, giving him a Headband. He brings Matt to Tsunade's office. He introduces him to Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. They all welcome Matt as an official member of Team Kakashi. Tsunade assigns them their first mission to retrieve participant count from allied Villages for the upcoming Chunin Selection Exams. As they leave Tsunade's office and prepare to depart, they are stopped by Shizune. Shizune informs them that Sasuke Uchiha has been spotted. Kakashi is surprised at this, and states that an ANBU team would be better suited for the mission. Shizune states that all ANBU teams are currently counteracting Saisho. Shizune informs them that Tsunade has tasked them with going to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall to locate Sasuke. Team Kakashi departs, and when Naruto argues that they have no time to stop, Kakashi reminds him that Sasuke left of his own free will and that finding him will likely involve conflict. After a full day of traveling, the team sets up camp for the night, Naruto begrudgingly. The next day, they enter the Land of Waterfalls, eventually coming to a massive waterfall that is the entrance to the Hidden Waterfall Village. Kakashi and his team take the hidden passageway to the Hidden Waterfall, traveling through the Village to meet with the Village's Leader Shibuki. Shibuki tells them that Sasuke was spotted around the Great Tree and asks that they eliminate any presence of a threat. Kakashi deliberates with his team about splitting up. He quickly establishes that Naruto will not be kept from finding Sasuke, and when Kakashi tries to split them up, Sakura argues that she has a right to find Sasuke as well. Kakashi finally concedes, and they move as one singular unit. They search the Great Tree before moving back into the Hidden Waterfall and the territory beyond. They are unable to locate Sasuke, however Shibuki is still satisfied that a lack of Sasuke's presence in the Village eliminates him as a potential threat. Kakashi and his team then resume their original mission, acquiring the Hidden Waterfall's participants in the upcoming Chunin Selection Exams. Team Kakashi then travels to the Land of Earth and the Village Hidden in the Stone meeting with the Tsuchikage Onoki. Afterwards, they travel to the Village Hidden in the Grass and the Village Hidden in the Rain. They eventually arrive in the Village Hidden in the Sand, where they are met by Gaara. Gaara greets them and provides them with his Village's participants. As Team Kakashi leaves, Kakashi explains to Matt that Gaara was once used as a weapon by the Hidden Sand in a plot to destroy the Hidden Leaf. The four travel back through the Land of Fire to the coast, where they take a boat to the Land of Water. They arrive at the Village Hidden in the Mist where they meet with the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi. She gives them her Village's participants and invites them all inside. Kakashi declines, seemingly offending the Mizukage, but she does not comment on it. As they leave her mansion, Kakashi states that she only wanted to get intel on the Hidden Leaf's participants for the Exams. As the four leave the Hidden Mist, they are attacked by the Demon Brothers. Meizu and Gozu attack Kakashi, while clones of both surround Matt, Naruto, and Sakura. All members of Team Kakashi begin fighting, with Kakashi engages the original Meizu and Gozu. As he fights, Matt is injured and, recognizing that he has been poisoned, Kakashi orders Naruto and Sakura to get to him. Kakashi eventually defeats Meizu and Gozu and arrives at Matt's side with the rest of his team. He asks Sakura if she can help him, but she declines. Kakashi then sends her on to the Hidden Mist to find a hospital, and he and Naruto support Matt as they take him back to the Mist. They take him to a hospital where he is submitted for treatment. As they wait in a lobby, Mei Terumi arrives after having heard of the incident. She assures them that Matt is well cared for, and Kakashi asks her to take a walk. They walk away from the rest of Kakashi's team, and Kakashi accuses her of knowing about Meizu and Gozu's actions and withholding this information from them. Mei initially protests, but eventually states that she does not like people who display poor manners. Kakashi tells her that if she ever withholds information that puts his team at risk again, he will kill her. Mei does not respond, and instead walks away. Matt eventually wakes up, and Kakashi and his team go to visit him, relieved that he is recovering. Mei returns to them, apologizing to the team as a whole for setting them up to be ambushed. Kakashi accepts her apology, and his happy to hear that the Demon Brothers are back in prison. She extends an offer of respite in the Hidden Mist, but Kakashi declines. The team leaves the Land of Water by sea and arrives in the Land of Lightning, travelling to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. They meet with the Raikage, A Yotsuki, who expresses his displeasure at giving Team Kaakshi the information they covet. Kakashi wittily counters him, and while the Raikage does not take kindly to this, he gives his Village's participant files. Team Kakashi then travel back to the Land of Fire and return home to the Hidden Leaf. After returning, the team splits off, and Kakashi meets with Tsunade at her office. She asks him how Matt is doing, and Kakashi replies optimistically, commenting that he is a tough kid. Kakashi asks if Tsunade has discovered any information on Sasuke, but the Hokage declines. Kakashi provides the candidate profiles that he collected, asking if they are truly going to hold the Chunin Exams again. Tsunade states that they are in order to strengthen their alliances and show that they are not weak. The two also discuss Sakura's development, particularly her abilities for extended combat against the Demon Brothers' Clones. Later on, as Matt is practicing, Kakashi arrives at his house wishing to speak with him. They discuss the upcoming Chunin Selection Exams, and Matt is reluctant to participate due to the possible danger, especially following his defeat at the hands of the Demon Brothers. Kakashi assures him that the danger will not be nearly as severe, and Matt is skeptical. Kakashi tells him that exceptions have been made for Matt and his teammates, so he can participate despite not being technically eligible, while if he chooses not to he can do so without affecting Naruto's and Sakura's eligibility. Kakashi tells Matt to consider it and talk to Naruto and Sakura, as they have participated in the Exams previously and can provide some insight. Later on, Kakashi visits Naruto and Sakura, agreeing with Sakura's suggestion that they invite Matt out. In response to their exasperation at Matt's introverted demeanor and reluctance towards being a Shinobi, Kakashi reminds them that he has not spent his life being prepared for combat like they have. Kakashi asks them to introduce him to their Genin peers, stating that being around people his own age will be beneficial for him. Naruto and Sakura agree, and Kakashi then talks to them about the Exams. He informs them of the exceptions that have been made for them and Matt. He tells them to discuss it with Matt and come to a consensus, and Kakashi departs. Following his team's completion of the Second Exam of the Season One Chunin Selection Exams, Kakashi meets with them inside the tower in the Forest of Death. He discusses the Second Exam with his team, and he explains to them that they may have to undergo a Preliminary Exam to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. He is also present along with the other Jonin Sensei of the eight passing teams from the Second Exam as the Preliminary begins. He takes his place with his team in the balcony lining the arena inside the tower to observe the matches. Category:Character